


Not Too Much

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Bodhi/Wedge [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Background Rogue Squadron, Chris the Ficus gives good advice, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Being with Wedge Antilles has some downsides, according to Wedge Antilles.Bodhi Rook is not so convinced.“I don’t understand it, Chris. I’m pretty sure the guy likes me.” Bodhi was sitting in Wedge’s chair, all his attention focused on the small potted plant on Wedge’s desk.“Bodhi?”Bodhi showed no sign he had noticed Wedge entering the room. He leaned toward the tree, hand on his chin. “The sex is amazing, let’s just get that out there.”





	Not Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [RogueShadows](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/) for looking this one over and catching the time I spelled Wedge "Wege" - That one would have been embarrassing good thing nobody will ever know.
> 
> This fic was written for [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh), who, when asked for a prompt for a gift fic, asked for some more Bodhi/Wedge. 
> 
> I jumped on the opportunity to actually feature Chris the Ficus on-screen.

Wedge strode around his ship, adrenaline pushing his steps—an edge to his movements as he did his post-flight check. _Cannons looked good._ To his left Wes and Hobbie crowed about kill counts, their voices joined by Luke’s, who alternated between trying to keep them focused and joining their running commentary. 

Wedge finished his circle. _Small nick to the transceiver_. Wedge made a note on his datapad. Mechanics would make sure it wasn’t going to interfere with his sensors. 

Across the hangar, movement caught his attention, and drew his eyes up from the datapad. His heart picked up at the sight of Bodhi Rook deep in serious conversation with one of the repair droids. 

Bodhi glanced up as well, and his gaze landed on Wedge. Bodhi broke into an easy smile that caused something suspiciously resembling a swarm of solmoths to spring to life in Wedge’s stomach. Bodhi waved off the droid with an apologetic hand gesture, and looked back over at Wedge, intention in his movements like he planned to come say hello. 

Wedge’s brain froze, panicked sirens going off. Right now wasn’t a good time for— 

Wedge turned back to his squadron without acknowledging Bodhi. Some guilt lodged under his collarbone, uneasy ache as he helped Luke shepherd the rowdy crew off to the debrief. Wedge pushed the feeling aside. He didn’t let himself look back at Bodhi. 

* * *

After the debrief, Wedge trudged back to his rooms. The adrenaline had seeped out of him entirely; the guilt had only grown. Wedge’s exhausted mind played out what might have happened after he turned away, happiness draining out of Bodhi’s face to be replaced with…hurt? Anger? Indifference? 

Each variation fed a fresh strain of Wedge’s guilt. By the time he reached his quarters, the ache under his collarbone felt like a living thing that was slowly taking over his chest. 

Something about Bodhi brought out the most idiotic parts of him. He’d have to apologize. 

Wedge was…reasonably sure that Bodhi wouldn’t hold a grudge. If he could forgive Wedge barging into his room sloshed to the stars and then falling asleep in his bed, he would probably forgive social awkwardness right after a battle. 

Probably.

Wedge keyed in his door code, pausing before the last digit. Maybe he should just comm Bodhi then and there. Sort things out, appease the monster in his chest. 

It was late. Bodhi had every right to be pissed; waking him up in the middle of the night would just make him angrier. It could wait until the morning. Wedge punched in the last number.

Wedge’s door slid open. Instead the now-familiar silence of an empty room, he was treated to…a conversation?

“I don’t understand it, Chris. I’m pretty sure the guy likes me.” Bodhi was sitting in Wedge’s chair, all his attention focused on the small potted plant on Wedge’s desk. 

“Bodhi?”

Bodhi showed no sign he had noticed Wedge entering the room. He leaned toward the tree, hand on his chin. “The sex is amazing, let’s just get that out there.” 

“Why…are you talking to my ficus?” Wedge managed, feeling oddly uncomfortable that his sex life was being discussed with his houseplant.

“But it’s not just sex!” Bodhi ignored Wedge in favor of the tree. “We talk. We’ve got a surprising amount in common. He understands things that most people don’t. He understands _me_.” 

Bodhi’s eyes flicked away from the ficus tree, finally looking at Wedge. A soft smile played at Bodhi’s lips as he raised his eyebrows. 

Wedge gave a tiny smile back. They’d be alright. The relief from that thought shattered the ache in his chest with such force that it nearly knocked Wedge’s knees out from under him. Tremble in his thighs, he sank to the bed.

Bodhi turned his attention back to the ficus. “Which is why I’m confused, Chris. We spend three out of every five nights together. I think we’ve got a pretty good thing going. But then, he comes back from a mission and he’s just…stone. Ignores me completely. What am I supposed to think? Is he ashamed of me?” 

“No—” Wedge broke in, troubled beyond words to hear Bodhi say that. It wasn’t that. Kriff, it wasn’t anything close to that. 

“Hey, Wedge, I’m talking to Chris right now, please be polite.” Bodhi fixed Wedge with a mock serious expression, twinkle in his eyes doing something to ease Wedge’s worry, but not banishing it completely. Bodhi pointedly turned his attention back to the tree. “Anyway, Chris, where was I? Right, I don’t actually think it’s shame, it’s never been like that. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t just want me for my cock. That doesn’t seem right either.” 

Wedge shifted and did his best to keep his mouth shut. 

“But what that means, Chris, is that something’s going on that I don’t understand, and it bothers me that I’m not getting it. What was that?” Bodhi tipped his head to the side, giving the ficus a considering look, “I should just talk to him instead of making a big production of pretending to talk to his plant?” 

Wedge couldn’t help the snort that was dragged out of him. 

Bodhi’s shoulders shook in shared amusement before he pulled himself together and addressed the tree again, voice brimming with repressed laughter, “Chris, don’t sell yourself short, you give great advice.” One giggle escaped Bodhi, then he took a breath and settled down. “But, you’re probably right. I should talk to him.” 

With that, Bodhi turned back to Wedge, eyebrows slightly raised. 

Wedge, now that he had a chance to speak, searched for words and found that they had all abandoned him. “Ah…” To buy himself some time Wedge stood, walked over to the dresser and started undoing the straps and flaps that made up his flight uniform. “It’s not shame.” 

“Right.” Bodhi sounded a little impatient as he stood and went over to Wedge, but his fingers were gentle as he helped Wedge get unstrapped. “I did rule that out. Did I read the other part wrong? Is this just a sex thing?”

“No,” Wedge said quickly. It wasn’t. Wedge had no idea what it was, but he knew it wasn’t just bodies in the dark. 

Bodhi’s forehead rested along the back of Wedge’s neck. “You’re not giving me a lot to go on here, Babe.” 

Wedge undid his collar, opening the suit as he thought. “The hangar was public. We hadn’t talked.”

“Talked?” Bodhi asked as he helped the suit off Wedge’s shoulders.

“About how much you wanted to be seen with me,” Wedge said as he worked his arms free. 

“Pretty sure I was heading over there of my own free will,” Bodhi said as he ran his palms up Wedge’s back, over the thin fabric of Wedge’s undershirt. His thumb found a knot and he worked it almost absent-mindedly. 

Wedge groaned and tipped forward against the dresser. 

For a few moments longer Bodhi didn’t ask for clarification, just worked his hands against Wedge’s back and Wedge let himself relax into the intimacy of it, the last lingering tension from the flight slowly seeping out of him.

“You don’t have to explain now. But when you’re ready, I would like to know,” Bodhi finally said, cutting through the silence. 

Wedge sighed, pulling himself together again. He shucked the rest of his flight suit, shivering a little as the air in the room hit his bare legs, his thin shorts doing little to keep him warm. He turned to face Bodhi. Wedge ran his fingers through his hair and admitted, “I panicked.”

Bodhi chuckled, once, almost more of a shrug than a laugh. “Well, go on.” 

“If you came over while the Rogues were there…They’re terrible. By some miracle they haven’t caught onto us yet, but if they do…”

“You’re not ready for commitment?” Bodhi asked the question as if he was tasting it, slight grimace on his face as he found the flavor unsatisfactory. 

Wedge shook his head. “No, not—kriff, we should have talked about this.” Wedge took a breath, trying to get his thoughts into order. “I didn’t want you to be surprised. Even if things were innocent, they’d have given us a hard time. Rumors would have started. Didn’t want you to feel forced into anything.” 

“I guess I can see that.” Bodhi wrinkled his nose. “Let me think about it,” Bodhi said as he crawled into Wedge’s bed. 

Wedge looked over, amused. “You planning on asking if you can stay?”

“Nah,” Bodhi yawned, “you owe me one.” 

“More than one, at this point.” Wedge turned off the light and crawled in after Bodhi, tucking himself up next to Bodhi’s warmth, content grunt in the back of his throat. Owing aside, he wouldn’t have turned Bodhi down. 

Bodhi had trouble settling. He twitched, shifted his legs. After a pause, he huffed and seemed to give up, rolling over onto his stomach and propping himself up. Visible in the dim light from the chronometer, Bodhi looked down at him. 

“You okay?” Wedge asked. 

Bodhi didn’t answer immediately. Just as the silence turned uneasy, he asked in a thin voice, “What if you don’t make it back?” 

Wedge couldn’t lie to Bodhi. “It’s always a risk.” 

“I know,” Bodhi said, softly. “We both know how fast this could be over.” 

Wedge swallowed. “Yeah. Part of why…I’m not used to having someone waiting. I’ve got no right to expect you to be that person.”

“But you like having me here.” Bodhi didn’t ask it as a question. Wedge supposed that after two months of spending more nights together than not, it wasn’t a mystery at this point.

“I do. But I don’t…” 

“Expect it.”

“Yeah.” 

“I want you to,” Bodhi said. 

Wedge felt his heart pick up, the adrenaline that had so thoroughly abandoned him came roaring back, prickling through his limbs. “To…?” 

“Expect me. Wedge, listen, the teasing, the gossip, whatever. It’s worth it, if I get to be the person to welcome you back. I’d like people to know we’re together.” Bodhi reached out, brushed his fingers along Wedge’s cheek. “I’d like to be together. If you don’t make it back, I want people to know. That you mattered to me.” 

Wedge had made his peace with the dangers of his duty. But the idea of leaving Bodhi mourning opened an uneasy hollowness in his chest, a need to have Bodhi closer. He tugged Bodhi over until the bed-warmed bulk of his body was on top of Wedge. The ache settled as he ran his hands lightly up Bodhi’s sides. 

Bodhi settled down, his arms crossed over Wedge’s chest. Wedge cleared his throat, feeling a little too exposed, raised the familiar old deflector shield of humor, “I think I need to warn you about just how much teasing you being with me will involve. Before you go saying things like that.” 

Bodhi smiled, clearly seeing through Wedge’s diversion but willing to go along with it. “Alright, enlighten me.” 

“It’s…an alarming irreverence for dignity. There will be catcalls. Hooting, yelling. There will be derogatory statements about my…girth and stamina yelled across the docking bay. There will be insinuations about your taste and speculation that I have drugged or brainwashed you into sleeping with me. If we so much as give each other a polite kiss in public there will be heckling. And if we ever even think about trying to sneak out of a room together? They’ll be our personal brass band.” 

“So,” Bodhi nodded slowly, “they’re a band of crass delinquents that will take great joy in heckling you, and I’ll get caught in the crossfire.” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” Bodhi ducked his head, kissing Wedge’s chest. “I can handle that. That’s not too much for me. You’re not too much for me.” Bodhi raised his head again, eyes fixed on Wedge, and Wedge understood that Bodhi was not talking about the Rogues, was not talking about the brotherly affection disguised as rambunctious teasing. 

They both knew that wasn’t really the issue. Bodhi pushed forward, brushing a kiss against Wedge’s mouth. “I’m in no rush. Think about it. Let me know.”

“Yes,” Wedge said. 

“That’s not thinking.” Bodhi sounded both irritated and hopeful. 

Wedge didn’t need to think. He knew it was right in the same way he could take a shot before the target lock showed up on his display. It was instinct, yes, but it was also the culmination of every moment in every year spent flying, fighting. 

He didn’t have years with Bodhi. But the culmination was the same. Want and inhibition, desire and satisfaction. Quiet smiles and gentle touches, secrets coming out of him that he hadn’t even shared with the Rogues. All their moments stacked together to an instinctive conclusion. 

Bodhi lived through Scarif. He knew the risks of this sort of thing better than anyone, and Bodhi wanted to stay anyway. 

“I know what I want,” Wedge said. “Thinking won’t change it.” 

“I’m worth putting up with some teasing, then?” Bodhi’s voice sounded warm. 

“Entirely. Never in doubt.”

“A little in doubt,” Bodhi chided. “How else would you explain this afternoon?” 

“You being worth it? Never in doubt. Me being worth it?” Wedge see-sawed his hand. “More dubiou—” 

Wedge was silenced by Bodhi surging forward and kissing him insistently. His lips were firm against Wedge’s slightly open mouth, tongue dipping between parted lips. Bodhi rose up on his elbows and knees, pushed Wedge back against the bed as he deepened the kiss. Bodhi’s fingers wound through Wedge’s hair holding Wedge in place as Bodhi enjoyed his mouth. 

Wedge shuddered at the sudden pleasure, keen in his throat. His hands flitted uselessly, overwhelmed. Just as they settled along the slim line of Bodhi’s waist, Bodhi pulled back, his hand in Wedge’s hair preventing Wedge from chasing him. 

“You’re worth it, Wedge.” Bodhi’s voice almost cracked with the intensity. “Whatever comes…you’re worth it.”

Wedge’s eyes slid shut. He gave a short, jerking nod, hair pulling against Bodhi’s fingers. 

Bodhi’s fingers untangled from Wedge’s hair, brushing gently against his scalp. Bodhi leaned in and laid one, two feather-light brushes against Wedge’s lips, before committing, kissing Wedge deep and slow. Wedge wrapped his legs around Bodhi’s waist, wanting to be closer. For long moments they moved with each other, heat slowly building between them.

Bodhi kissed his way along Wedge’s cheek to the hinge of his jaw. Lips next to Wedge’s ear, Bodhi whispered, “I want you, Wedge. Can I have you?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t know if Bodhi was asking for his body or his future. He didn’t care. The answer was the same either way. 

Bodhi leaned back, stripping his shirt off. Wedge took the cue and started stripping as well, Bodhi helping and hindering at the same time as he slid Wedge’s shorts off slowly. Bodhi laid kisses along the painstakingly revealed skin. Wedge abortively tried to move things along, giving up when Bodhi nipped at his hip. Wedge collapsed back against the bed, letting Bodhi do what he wanted. 

Eventually, the shorts were worked free of his legs. Then the drawer next to his head slid open, there was a flick of a small plastic cap, and then slick pressure sliding along his cock. “Fuck,” Wedge groaned, as he slowly felt himself grow hard. “Yes.” 

Bodhi stroked Wedge, slow and firm, until Wedge was achingly aroused. His hands twisted into the sheets, impatient with the slow movement, starting to buck into Bodhi’s hand. Just as the rhythm started to satisfy Wedge’s need, Bodhi’s hand disappeared, all too abruptly, leaving Wedge gasping. 

Wedge opened his eyes, then, finding Bodhi smiling down at him, fond and a little smug, as he stroked himself, condom held loose in the other hand. “Want a hand with that?” Wedge asked. 

Bodhi shook his head. “Let me take care of you?” 

Wedge nodded, letting his eyes fall shut again. His other senses fed his awareness: the sound of Bodhi’s quiet grunts, the scent of sex slowly filling the room, the warm points of contact between Bodhi’s legs and his. Everything heightened without sight, Wedge nearly arched off the bed when Bodhi’s blunt fingers teased around his entrance. 

“Can I?” 

Wedge nodded, not trusting his voice and not opening his eyes, simply tilting his hips and spreading his legs a little wider. Bodhi pressed in and Wedge gave himself over to the stunning intimacy of having someone else moving inside him. 

Bodhi’s other hand settled on Wedge’s hip, steadying him, the pressure grounding as Wedge got used to the stretch, almost-pain turning to pleasure until he was gasping for air. He started bucking his hips, fucking himself on Bodhi’s fingers as he chased the sensation. 

Then Bodhi’s fingers vanished, soon replaced with Bodhi’s cock, teasing against Wedge’s ass. Bodhi hesitated, not pressing forward just yet. The hand on Wedge’s hip traced up Wedge’s chest until it rested softly against his cheek. “Babe, can I see you?” 

Wedge opened his eyes, feeling thick and slow with pleasure. “Right here.” 

“Yeah. You are.” Bodhi smiled, soft crinkles forming along the outside of his eyes. Bodhi’s hand dropped, coming back at the small of Wedge’s back, supporting him as Bodhi slowly pushed in. 

Wedge shivered and fought the urge to look away, the urge to hide from intimacy. He was no stranger to sex, but more accustomed to quick fucks in convenient spaces. Sex was a tool, a way to shake the stress of battle, often quick and usually rough. He wasn’t used to this, a gentle slide of pleasure with warm brown eyes watching him, knowing him. 

It was almost too much. But, even as his skin prickled with exposure, Wedge knew he wasn’t the only one left vulnerable. He reached up and cupped Bodhi’s cheek, watching Bodhi’s expression melt into bliss and affection. 

They were in the middle of the war. They might never get more than stolen moments. But if these were the sorts of moments they were stealing, it was worth it a thousand times over again. 

Bodhi finished sinking into Wedge and paused, letting Wedge adjust to the stretch. After a moment, Bodhi rolled his hips out and back in. Wedge moaned at the movement, the delicious pressure of being filled. 

Wedge tugged Bodhi down for a kiss, which Bodhi provided happily, all the while thrusting against Wedge achingly slowly. Wedge wanted more. He surged into the kiss, tongue and teeth, breaking off to hiss, “Come on, Rook, give it to me.”

“Yeah?” Bodhi’s voice was rough as he drove forward with a sharp thrust. 

“Fuck. Yes. That.” Wedge tried to slam back down against Bodhi, to convince Bodhi to move faster, rougher. 

Bodhi didn’t need encouragement, his hips picking up speed as he started fucking Wedge in earnest. “Wedge, Stars, you feel—you’re gorgeous, I want, fuck…” Bodhi quickly lost coherent speech as he rambled, dropping his forehead to rest against Wedge’s neck. 

Wedge tightened his grip on the back of Bodhi’s head, his other hand going to Bodhi’s ass and encouraging Bodhi to go faster, faster, to lose himself to the rhythm and the slide and the growing pleasure— 

Bodhi stopped. Wedge groaned, trying to keep the pace going with his own movements, but Bodhi nipped at his neck. Bodhi pushed back, and Wedge’s hand fell back against the bedside. “I—” Bodhi shook his head. “Was going to be over real soon.” 

“Want to feel you let go.”

“You will. Just…give us a little longer.” Bodhi stayed still above him, breath gradually slowing as he smiled down at Wedge. 

Wedge fought back a whine. “Fine. But I don’t need a whole production, you know. I’m just fine with quick and dirty.” 

“I know.” Bodhi smirked and snapped his hips without warning, a sudden slap of skin against Wedge’s ass before he stilled again. Wedge hissed in pleasure and frustration. Bodhi continued, “But I’m feeling...possessive at the moment. You’re mine. I want to take care of you.” 

“Yours, huh?” Wedge bit back the majority of responses that bubbled up. _Rotten luck for you. You can probably get a refund._ He swallowed. “I’ve never been good at being somebody’s.” 

“I’m yours, too. We’ll figure it out.” 

Wedge looked away, the moment too much, “I’m going to fuck this up.” 

“Darlin’,” Bodhi drawled, slowly starting to move again, “you’ve already fucked it up. Multiple times. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Wedge turned back to Bodhi. “Thanks.” He meant the word sarcastically, but with Bodhi sliding inside him, Bodhi’s hand stroking soothing lines along Wedge’s collarbone, it came out as simply grateful. 

“I’m just storing up credit,” Bodhi winked as he picked up the pace some more, hand going down to wrap around Wedge’s cock. “I’m sure I’ve got at least one magnificent fuckup waiting, and I need to make sure you feel indebted enough to stick around.” 

Wedge laughed, pushing up against Bodhi’s hand, then back against Bodhi’s cock, pleasure building. “Don’t worry abou”—Wedge’s breath hitched as Bodhi twisted his hand in a particularly clever way—“Fuck. About it. You manage…put up with the Rogues that’s more...shit…”

Wedge lost his train of thought as Bodhi drove into him, the hand on his cock edging Wedge dangerously close to completion. Wedge grabbed at Bodhi’s hand, slowing it. “Please—you—want to feel you.”

“Okay.” The word was nearly lost to Bodhi’s panting, but his hand shifted, gripping Wedge’s hip. Even though he asked for it, Wedge whined at the loss, desperately hungry for more as Bodhi held him still and fucked him faster. Bodhi’s thrusts became wild, erratic, until he slammed into Wedge and froze, lost to pleasure as he came. 

Wedge reached up, tried to pull Bodhi down. Bodhi shook his head, still buried in Wedge as he went back to jerking him off, quick pulls until Wedge was gasping, arching against the bed and following with his own release. 

Wedge reached for Bodhi, wanting skin against his in the trembling afterglow, but Bodhi remained stubborn about taking care of Wedge, cleaning everything up and tossing the condom before finally, _finally_ letting himself be pulled into Wedge’s arms. 

Wedge groaned in satisfaction at the expanse of warm naked body next to his own, wrapping Bodhi up in his arms.

“I love how cuddly you get after sex.” Bodhi stretched out next to him, head tucked against Wedge’s neck and body tangled with his clear down to their entwined ankles. Bodhi yawned. “It’s very convenient.” 

“Y’r good at cuddling,” Wedge slurred, sleep starting to take him. “Is good have you h’re.”

“You know it.” Bodhi shifted to kiss the skin against Wedge’s neck. “I should really have given you a love-bite. Matching set of those and it’d be obvious we go together.” 

Wedge nuzzled against Bodhi’s hair. “Please. No biting. Sleep now.”

Bodhi gave a soft laugh, his breath warm against Wedge’s skin, and Wedge held him closer as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“I did not say, ‘Please. No biting. Sleep now.’” Wedge stuck his head through his shirt and pulled it down across his torso. 

“I swear by Galeena’s seven moons you _did_. It was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. Big bad fighter pilot Wedge Antilles, so polite as he drifts off to sleep.” Bodhi gestured from where he lay sprawled on Wedge’s bed, still entirely naked. 

“I refuse to believe it. You can prove nothing.” Wedge smoothed his clothes down. “You getting dressed, or is this,” Wedge slapped Bodhi’s thigh, “your look now?” 

Bodhi yelped and laughed at the same time, twisting his legs away from Wedge. 

“ _I_ wouldn’t complain,” Wedge said with a lecherous wink, “but I don’t think it’s quite to regulation standard.” 

“I used my shirt to clean up last night. I’ll need to borrow one of yours.” 

“Good thing we all wear uniforms, interchangeable parts…” Wedge trailed off. 

He and Bodhi weren’t trying to hide anymore. Before he could think too hard about what he was doing, Wedge yanked open the dresser and rummaged until he found a soft blue and green shirt. It was not a uniform. It was unmistakably his. He threw it at Bodhi without comment. 

Bodhi took the shirt and turned it over in his hands. He glanced up at Wedge, raising his eyebrows. “You sure? I’m not going to hold you to something blurted out mid-orgasm last night.” 

Wedge huffed a sigh, walking over to Bodhi and taking the shirt out of his hands, opening it up and holding it out for Bodhi to slide into, leaving no room for doubt. “I’m sure. Might as well get the catcalls over with.” 

Bodhi grinned and wiggled his way into the shirt, Wedge guiding it over his head and down his torso. Wedge stepped back and looked at him, something about the sight of Bodhi in _his_ shirt caused a coil of satisfaction deep in Wedge’s belly. 

Bodhi arched his eyebrows up at Wedge. “This does it for you, huh?” 

Wedge growled and leaned in, his hands along Bodhi’s bare thighs as he pressed a kiss against Bodhi’s collarbone, just above where the shirt’s loose collar sat. 

“Okay, that’s a yes,” Bodhi said, a little breathless. Bodhi’s hand moved through Wedge’s hair to press his him closer, arching up against his mouth. 

Wedge took the hint, giving into some of that possessiveness, worrying at the skin until it bloomed an unmistakable dark red when he pulled back to examine his work. “Beautiful,” he said, running his thumb over the mark. Bodhi shivered. 

“I’m so angry we both have morning meetings,” Bodhi said, his voice low and rough, wrapping his legs around Wedge’s. 

Wedge reached down, ran two fingers lightly along the half-erect length of Bodhi’s cock. “Tonight,” he promised. 

And the next night, and the night after that, for however long the two of them were given. 

Bodhi closed his eyes, shudder running through his body. “Fine.” Bodhi took a slow breath, pulling himself together before he reached up his hand and Wedge hauled him up off the bed. 

Bodhi wandered over to his underwear and wrinkled his nose, tossing it in Wedge’s laundry pile without comment. Bodhi found his pants and tugged them on over his bare ass before trying to find his boots. 

Wedge shook his head, pulling his attention back to his own uniform, shrugging his jacket on. When he turned back Bodhi was by the door, hair mussed, blinking slowly, Wedge’s loose shirt on his torso, the red love-bite clearly showing over the collar. 

Wedge’s breath caught in his throat. Anyone who took one look at Bodhi would know what he had been doing, and, in all likelihood, who he had been doing it with. 

“Last chance to change your mind,” Wedge said, struck with the need to give Bodhi one more out. “Before you’re stuck with all the disadvantages that come with partnering a fighter pilot.” 

Bodhi gave him an affectionate look. “I can handle the teasing.” 

Wedge sighed, crossing over to Bodhi, “I know. I—” Wedge looked away, “I don’t want you to regret this.” 

Bodhi took Wedge’s face between his hands and gently guided Wedge back to face him. “Whatever happens”—Bodhi’s eyes grew intent and his hands on Wedge’s jaw tightened—“Whatever comes. You’re worth it. To me, you’re worth it.” Bodhi guided Wedge in for a kiss, knowing and known in return. He smiled as he pulled back. “Now, shall we go face your obnoxious squadron?” 

Wedge nodded. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Bodhi laughed as he turned to the door, and Wedge smiled in return as he pushed the door open, stepping out of the room together. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they get teased forever. 
> 
> But it's very affectionate. 
> 
> Want to yell at me about fic? [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
